Snitches and Dragons
by Ardnek-Niki
Summary: Escaping to the Burrow was the start of the greatest summer for Harry yet, and meeting Ron's second eldest brother just starts a spark of something very new and interesting. CW/HP
1. Meeting Charlie

**Snitches and Dragons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, a lot of bad things would happen in it, a people around the world would most likely hate me!

Niki: Ok, i'm not completely solo on this one. I've got my friend Vulpes helping me. She will be introduced in a minute. First off, i want to say if u don't like guy/guy pairings, please leave this link and look for something else. If on the other hand u do like guy/guy pairings, u r very welcome in here. So please grab the invisible cocoa (careful it's hot!) and enjoy this story. Now this is a sort of Soul Mate story where Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter r soul mates. I have some very defined rules about soul mates for this story and Vulpes will make sure i stick to them. Now i know Harry is a bit young for Charlie, but i can't help it. I don't like that Harry ended up with Ginny, so i kept in the Weasley family just changed who he was going to date! Now i will introduce Vulpes to you!

Vulpes: Hellooooooo~! I'm excited about working with Niki on this, hopefully it will be a good long story. I even came up with the title of the story, Snitches and Dragons (Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley, obviously), if you didn't catch on in the first place.~

Niki: Yes, so i'm sorry that Ardnek is not here for this one, but that will be less fighting! She might join eventually, though.

Vulpes: I hope she does! It will be nice to have her input on things as well.

Niki: Sure it will, then i can torture her about rape (which will not happen in this story i assure u), there maybe some strong sexual content later or sexual situations, but that's about it. Maybe some bad language mixed in. Ok, this is like the first book happened but not the others. We're molding them into our own way we think they should be done with our pairing. Nothing too major will be changed, hopefully.

Vulpes: Now sit back and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Meeting Charlie_

Harry Potter sat in his room, he was currently trying to fix the old alarm clock that he had repaired for himself when he received Dudley's second bedroom last summer. Without his constant care it fell into disrepair while he was away during his first exciting year at his new school and home Hogwarts. He was currently pretending not to exist while Uncle Vernon entertained the new potential clients, the Masons, for his drill firm. So, he thought he'd put his time while pretending to not exist to good use and fix the clock! Harry was too engrossed in the repairs to hear a faint, little pop; but when a small hand touched his leg he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked to who, or what, the hand belonged to. There was a tiny little creature with bright green tennis ball eyes, bat like ears, and what looked like a filthy, torn pillow case as clothing. Harry wondered what on earth this thing was.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir! But Dobby has come to speak with Harry Potter!" The creature cried bowing to Harry in a bow so deep his ears actually touched the floor.

"Uh... not to be rude but what are you?" Harry said motioning to... Dobby to stop bowing, feeling very uncomfortable with the creature's subservience.

"I'm a house-elf sir, Dobby the house-elf!" The house-elf rose, still in a slight bow to the wizard.

"Ok, what are you doing here, Dobby?" Harry whispered urgently hearing Vernon's voice carrying up the stairs with his schmoozing to his potential clients, trying to show Dobby to be quiet.

Dobby looked like he was having trouble saying what he wanted to say; he was twisting his hands in that gross pillow case, "It is very difficult sir, Dobby wonders where to begin!"

"Well... erm... why don't you sit down?" Harry said, motioning the elf to take a seat on his bed.

Harry soon wished he hadn't said those words, as Dobby let out a shriek and started to sob very loud. Harry did his best to shush him, hearing all activity downstairs stop.

"Dobby, shhh... I didn't mean to offend you-."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never your kindness! Never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard; like an equal!" Dobby crowed with great sniffles rubbing his nose on his pillow case, adding to the filth upon it.

Harry smiled gently at the house-elf, "You can't have met too many nice wizards then have you?"

"No, I haven't." Dobby smiled then his smile fell. "That was an awful thing to say!"

Then without warning the house-elf started banging his head into the dresser, shrieking "Bad Dobby!", Harry quickly grabbed his little arm quick to stop him.

"Dobby, shh... if my uncle hears you I'll be in big trouble!" He whispered, hearing Vernon claiming to his guests that they had a cat which was irritable and locked upstairs, and it should be being quiet _any second_.

"Sorry sir, Dobby had to punish himself sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family. If they knew Dobby had come," Dobby shuddered. "Dobby will have to punish himself greatly for this. Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter. You must not go back to school!"

"What? I can't _not_ go back, Hogwarts is my home!" Harry retorted, keeping his voice low.

"But there is great danger for Harry Potter there! Terrible things will happen!" Dobby earnestly replied.

"Hogwarts is the only place I have friends!"

"Friends who don't even write!" Dobby had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well, I expect... wait a minute. How do you know I haven't been getting any letters from them?" Harry said, his voice low with a bit of warning.

Dobby looked very guilty, "Harry Potter must not be angry, but Dobby thought if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, he might not want to go back to school." Dobby revealed a large stack of letters from his pillow case, which didn't seem to have been there just a moment earlier.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Give me those now!"

Harry made a lunge for the letters, but Dobby screamed, "No!" and ran out of the room. Harry ran as quietly as possible after him, avoiding all the squeaky parts of the stairs. Once he arrived down by his old cupboard under the stairs, Harry saw Dobby had somehow snuck around everyone and was above a cabinet next to Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding. With a mischievous look on his face, he snapped his fingers and the monstrous confection rose in the air. Harry's blood went cold and his heart jumped up to his throat.

"Dobby, no!" he whispered, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, motioning to Dobby to put it back down.

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school!" Dobby whispered firmly.

"I can't, Hogwarts is my home!"

"Then Dobby must do it, for Harry Potter's own good." Dobby said sadly but firmly.

He snapped his fingers again and the pudding floated toward the wife of Uncle Vernon's important guest. Harry ran silently toward the pudding to try and stop it. He was seen by Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley who tried to divert the attention of the guests from the 'freakishness' happening all the while glaring at Harry for daring to ruin this important opportunity. But soon the pudding fell over the Mrs. Mason's head before Harry could grab it. Harry turned to look where Dobby once was but he was no longer there.

He heard Uncle Vernon say, "I'm sorry, that's my nephew, he's very disturbed. Meeting new people upset him, that's why we kept him upstairs!"

Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for the owl that flew over the Mrs. Mason's head, scaring her half to death, apparently she had an extreme fear of owls and many other large birds. As she ran out the door, shrieking like a banshee, her husband followed after yelling at the Dursley's asking if this was their idea of a joke, and he would most definitely not making any deals with Grunnings ever then stormed out of the house.

Uncle Vernon was so angry with Harry, he made him open the letter which was from the Ministry of Magic, after it was read aloud that he was issued a warning for using magic while out of school, something he purposely hid from his relatives and actually tricked them most of the summer. Harry was sent to his room and told that he would be dealt with in the morning, when he made his way back upstairs he saw the letters from his friends, even packages for his birthday sitting on the chair in his room, next to the alarm clock he was fixing.

Morning came and Uncle Vernon had bought many locks and even a cat flap so that he wouldn't need to leave the room to eat so he could lock Harry in his room for as long as he saw fit. Then later in the day he was putting bars on Harry's windows. The whole time he was muttering how Harry was never going back to Hogwarts or seeing his friends again. Days passed and Harry was only allowed out of his room two times a day to use the bathroom, which he would mostly use to get a drink from the sink, because all though he would get a can of soggy soup to share between himself and his very irritable owl Hedwig, Aunt Petunia would forget to get him something to drink along with it.

One night while Harry was laying in bed, trying to swallow what remained of his saliva to wet his very dry throat, he heard a low rumbling noise in the distance. Harry's room was very suddenly bathed with a large amount of light, startled he stood up from his bed looking to the window. The light was coming from a pair of headlights attached to a _flying_ car; Harry stepped back not knowing what to think soon the car turned to reveal three very familiar red heads. Fred, George, and Ron peered at him through the bars.

"Ron? Fred? George? What are you guys doing here?" Harry looked at them in surprise.

"We're here to bust you out, stand back," Ron said.

Harry stepped back as Ron grabbed a rope and tied it tightly to the bars. He motioned for Fred to pull away. Fred turned the Ford Anglia around and drove straight up. The bars were ripped off the wall with no small amount of noise and were pulled inside the car with the Weasleys, then the Anglia pulled right next to the window.

"Harry, where's your trunk?" Ron said looking around the room.

"It's in the cupboard under the stairs with all my school stuff, including my wand, but the door is locked." Harry whispered frantically.

Fred and George hopped out of the car and into Harry's room with skilled ease.

"We'll get your trunk and school things, while you gather what you need from in here." George said while Fred started messing with the door.

"But you can't use any magic to unlock it."

"Don't worry, we know a few Muggle tricks, it never hurts to have some non-magic methods in your repertoire, right George?" Fred said as he was picking the lock which clicked and unlocked.

"Definitely Fred, we'll show you how to do it yourself later." George said to Harry as he followed his twin out of the room.

Harry warned Fred and George of all the noisiest parts of the stairs as they crept down to the cupboard door to pick the lock and retrieve Harry's things. Harry meanwhile, grabbed his things around the room and tossed them to Ron. Once Fred and George returned with his trunk, he helped them haul it in the back seat of the car. Fred and George climbed out of the room and back into the car. Harry was just heading out the window when he heard a shriek. Harry turned to see Hedwig looking at him in an angry stare flapping her wings and fluffing her feathers in indignation. He also heard his Uncle Vernon yell something with thundering steps approaching from down the hall.

Harry ran back to Hedwig and grabbed her just as the door slammed open, "Petunia, he's escaping!"

Harry bolted to the window and practically threw Hedwig in the car. Then he lunged himself out the window, but a hand clasped around his ankle. If it wasn't for Ron and George grabbing Harry's upper body he would of been jerked back into his room. Harry was now kicking at his uncle and his foot finally caught his uncle's squishy face. The hand clasped around his ankle released him. Harry smiled back as he was pulled into the Anglia as they began flying away.

Once they had gotten far enough away from Privet Drive, George quickly picked the lock on the owl cage and let Hedwig go. She flew free for the first time in months along with them on their way to the Burrow and freedom.

* * *

They landed in front of a tall, lopsided house that looked like the only thing that was keeping it up was magic... and it probably was. There were chickens hopping about and the grounds were wonderfully untamed, a house like this would never be allowed in Privet Drive and Harry loved it. Harry followed the twins and Ron out of the car and into the house, inside was just as brilliant to Harry. Harry looked around the room, feeling almost the same as he had the first time he had gone to Diagon Alley last year. There was so much to see, there was a pot stirring itself on the stove and dishes washing themselves in the sink, a seemingly ancient radio announced that coming up next was the Singing Sorceress Celestina Warbeck and the one thing that stood out the most was this big grandfather clock that seemed to have way too many hands to be a simple clock, on each hand were pictures of different red haired boys and a girl and instead of numbers around the outside there were things like: Mortal Peril, You're Late, Traveling, Time to Make Tea, Home, and Work. He recognized Ron, Fred, and George's hands had just moved to the home spot.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ron said.

"I think it's brilliant!" Harry said happily.

Suddenly, a plump red haired woman jumped out of nowhere and exclaimed, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, but looked to the boys who had a look of fright, although all three of her boys were starting to grow taller than her they faltered under her scrutiny "Harry dear, so good to see you! BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD OF DIED, YOU COULD OF BEEN SEEN! Of course I don't blame you, Harry dear, for this." This didn't seem to make him feel better, he still felt bad for the boys getting in trouble because of him.

"They were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window!" Ron said trying reason with his mother.

"You just better hope I don't put bars on your window," she said warningly to Ron. "Come Harry, time for a spot of breakfast!" It was amazing how her voice could change from angry to soothing very quickly.

Soon the house was filled with the smell of delicious food. As Mrs. Weasley tried to fatten up Harry with more than he really could eat after having his fill of her delicious food, a loud pop was heard. They looked to the door where a young man of no more than twenty with slightly long, bright red hair was standing. He was short and stocky with rather impressive muscles and so many freckles on his weathered face he looked like he had a deep tan.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. Charlie Weasley walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley almost lifted her son off his feet with a crushing hug, making Charlie wince slightly in pain.

"Hello mum! Sorry for just popping in without warning but I kind of suffered an injury. So they told me to go home for the rest of the summer for rest." He said quickly trying to reassure his mother.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in concern and began fretting around him, checking him for any visible injuries.

"Oh, I just knew it; do you really have to work with dragons!? Why not something safer like unicorns?" She replied, finding nothing of note for her to worry over but a small, shiny burn on his left forearm.

"Mum, I'm fine. I've already gotten patched up, they just want me to take it easy the rest of the summer." He replied trying to soothe her fears when he finally took note of the small brunet within the kitchen.

Charlie's brown eyes landed on Harry and he suddenly felt a small spark. It was a wonderful little spark and it left as soon as it came. But Charlie knew something was different. Little did he know that Harry felt the exact same spark. It seemed to be a spark of magic and looking each other in the eye they both knew the other had felt it.

"Uh... hey, I'm Charlie!" Charlie said to Harry, extending a well calloused and blistered hand.

"I'm Harry! I'm Ron's best friend." Harry said mind still lingering on the spark he had just felt as he shook the offered hand.

"Oh, I haven't really heard much about you from any of the letters they sent me," Charlie said awkwardly, scratching his slightly long hair.

"Ron told me you work with dragons in Romania."

Charlie nodded and took a seat next to Harry, "Yeah, I was whacked in the chest by a Norwegian Ridgeback's tail. Knocked the breath out of me, broke a few ribs, and nearly got burned, but it's all part of the job."

Harry's eyes widened in awe as he listened to Charlie tell his story. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and Charlie bonding so well, cooking up some more food for the rest of her boys.

* * *

Niki: Well that's the first chapter! Was it long enough for you Vulpes?

Vulpes: I've seen longer, but it was very well constructed!

Niki: Yeah, because i had a lot of help!

Vulpes: Awww, thanks Niki!

Niki: What do you fangirls and fanboys think? Like i said before be nice in the reviews, and let us know if we need improvement. R&R!

Vulpes: Please, and thank you~!


	2. Talking with Charlie

Disclaimer - We still don't own Harry Potter!

Niki: I wanted to say thanks to the reviewers: 917brat, janet1982, Angel4EverLostInLife, AB Feta, Elfin69! wanted to name off all the reviewers, like I will be doing in the beginning of all the chapters so everyone gets their props! And if you don't want to be mentioned just say so!

Vulpes: I would also like to thank our reviewer, followers, and favoriters! Niki loves reviews, so be sure to review when you're done reading! It would make make all of us happy.

Niki: Yes, it would make me happy to know how we're doing. We will be updating every week or 2 weeks.

Vulpes: So, look for a chapter every Thursday or every other Thursday. Now, to my great pleasure-

Niki: and my displeasure!

Vulpes: Ardnek will be joining us!

(Ardnek bows) Ardnek: Thank you! Thank you! Don't you like me Niki? (Ardnek pouts)

(Niki glares) Niki: I'm still mad about your comment that you made on our profile!

(Ardnek gives Niki a death grip hug) Ardnek: I's sworry!

(Niki struggles) Niki: GET OFF ME! Vulpes help me!

(Vulpes laughing hysterically) Vulpes: Please enjoy the chapter while I sort them out!

* * *

Chapter Two: Talking with Charlie

Harry got up early on the day they were going to Diagon Ally. Ron was still asleep snoring away loudly, so Harry quietly got dressed and crept downstairs. He was very surprised and delighted to see Charlie down there. Charlie was reading the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ so Harry was about to go back up stairs to grab his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to read and not bother him. Before Harry could turn around, Charlie put the paper down and smiled.

"Harry! What are you doing up early?" Charlie asked with a raised eye brow.

Harry fidgeted a little, "Couldn't sleep, too excited! I was gonna go back upstairs, so you could read."

Charlie waved for Harry to sit next to him, "It's just the morning paper, I can read it later. Besides talking is more fun and interesting," he teased with a wink as Harry sat down. "So Harry, we've been here a week. All we've talked about is me, why don't we change it up a bit and talk about you."

"Well," Harry said. "What about me do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me! I'm here to listen, if you want we can go out and take a walk while we talk. Sometimes having a trip out in the fresh air makes it easier to talk. Plus, I've been cooped up in this house and being watched like a hawk by my mum, like I'm a priceless glass doll!"

"Sure, walking is great. At my aunt's and uncle's I go for walks all the time," Harry said.

Charlie and Harry headed out the door and started walking out on the winding dirt path. Harry talked about his first year at Hogwarts, from the sorting hat to his encounter with Quirrel and Voldemort. Charlie seemed very interested in what Harry was saying, always making confirming sounds at the appropriate places and nodding his head at all the right times. He seemed to especially pay attention when he told him about making the Gryffindor Quidditch House team as a Seeker. Harry gave a cheeky grin when he told him that Professor McGonagal thought he would be better than Charlie Weasley. Charlie snorted then gave Harry a playful shove into a couple bushes framing the path. Harry brushed himself off and got up laughing and teasing Charlie.

* * *

They finally returned to the Burrow, only to find they were gone a lot longer than they thought they were. Once inside they met a slightly panicked Mrs. Weasley. When she saw they were together she sighed in relief, but gave Charlie a very pointed look. Harry looked up at Charlie who didn't seem too fazed by her piercing glare, unlike his brothers a week ago. He must of been given that look numerous times in his life.

"Where have you two been!? Charlie, you know if you leave the house you are suppose to leave a note saying where you went! When Ron got up to find Harry was not in his room or down stairs we panicked! Then to find out you were missing too," Mrs. Weasley nearly yelled.

"Relax mum! We went for a walk and lost track of the time. I wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. We were both perfectly safe." Charlie replied with ease.

Mrs. Weasley gave such a severe look it almost had Harry hiding behind Charlie, "How were we to know Harry was with you!? Or that you both were safe?"

"What could happen? I've got my wand to defend myself, plus Harry's got two perfectly good legs to run on!" Charlie said jokingly with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"That's not funny Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her second eldest.

Harry decided to pipe in, "I wouldn't leave Charlie in danger. I'd stay and help, even if I can't do magic."

Mrs. Weasley gaze snapped to him, "Harry dear, that is exactly what I don't want you to do! Charlie is a fully grown wizard and he does not need your help, even if you both are in danger! You can use your wand, but only in dire emergencies! It's not necessary for you to do that."

"Exactly! Because there was no danger and even if something did happen, we could of handled it!" Charlie said cockily with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern glare, "Just eat breakfast, and then we're going to head to Diagon Alley. The rest of the boys have already had breakfast and are getting ready upstairs. Charlie, don't think this is over with, just wait until your father hears about this."

Harry and Charlie sat at the table as Mrs. Weasley sat some food in front of them. Harry started eating when Charlie nudged him.

"You know what Harry?" Charlie said lowly. "I'll have to prove Professor McGonagall wrong. I'm gonna whip you across the pitch in Quidditch later!"

Harry smiled cheekily, "I don't think you can!"

Charlie stole a quick look at his mother who's back was turned then he grabbed a piece of his egg and threw it at Harry. Harry shocked at the sudden onslaught of egg in turn threw a piece of bacon at Charlie. After a minute of laughter, Mrs. Weasley turned to see Harry with bits of egg in his hair and Charlie in the same state but with bacon hanging from his ear. Mrs. Weasley scolded the boys and ordered them into the bathroom to clean up. While Charlie was removing the evidence from the food fight quickly and easily, Harry had trouble finding all the bits of eggs in his hair.

"Maybe you should try and comb it out," Charlie suggested.

"Uh... not a good idea. You have no idea how many combs I've broken." Harry said warning Charlie against that plan of action.

"Nonsense! You're just not doing it right," Charlie said while picking up the comb to comb through Harry's hair. Three times Charlie had almost broke the comb in Harry's hair; the strange thing was it was a instant de-tangling and unbreakable comb. "Damn, Harry! Don't you ever comb your hair?"

"Yes, but my hair is just grows like that, all over." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, you should consider cutting it." Charlie said finally getting the last piece of egg out of his hair.

"No! I like it like this!" Harry said shielding his hair as if Charlie intended to cut it himself.

"Relax Harry, I'm not gonna cut your hair." Charlie said while cleaning out the comb then combing the remnants of egg out of his own hair.

Once they were both clean, they exited the bathroom and went into the living room to find everyone gathered around the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley looked at the boys as they came into the room.

"Oh good, you boys are done. Well guests first," Mrs. Weasley held out a flower pot to Harry. Harry just stared at it until Ron smacked his head.

"Mum, Harry's never used Floo Powder! Sorry Harry, I forgot." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, well how did you get there last year?" Mrs. Weasley asked nicely.

"Hagrid took me on the underground."

"Really, were there-" Mr. Weasley started.

"Arthur! Now's not the time. Floo Powder is a lot quicker," Mrs. Weasley looked down at the flower pot. "But goodness, if you've never used it!"

"He'll be fine, mum! Harry watch us first," Fred said. He walked up to his mum and grabbed a pinch of the powder. Then he threw it in the fire and emerald green flames shot up taller than Fred. He then stepped in and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" And suddenly he vanished. Then George did the same.

"Now Harry dear, you want to remember to speak very clearly and keep your elbows in tight."

Mrs. Weasley held the flower pot out to Harry, who grabbed a pinch. He then threw it in the fire and stepped in, he opened his mouth and started to cough a little.

"Dia-Diagon Alley!" Harry coughed out. Harry felt himself spinning and spinning. Everything was whirring about and he forgot Mrs. Weasley's advice about his elbows and had his left one hit something painfully. He tucked them in quickly, hoping the spinning would be over soon. Finally he came flying out of fireplace within a very strange and dark place that didn't look familiar at all. The place had very creepy looking things in it and was most definitely not Diagon Alley.

* * *

(Niki still in hug glaring at Ardnek) Niki- Will you get off of me?

Ardnek (childishly )- No!

Vulpes- Ok what did you guys think?

(Ardnek lets Niki go) Ardnek- I thought it was pretty good.

Niki- Yeah but i think people might be pissed about the cliffie.

Vulpes- Not really a cliffie if you've read the second book or seen the second movie. Oh and before I forget, the romance will not happen till Harry is older.

Ardnek- Yeah!

Niki- Whatever. Please tell us what you thought of the chapter. Really enjoy reading reviews even really short ones! Please R&R!


	3. Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, a lot of bad things would happen in it, a people around the world would most likely hate me!

Niki:Ok, Vulpes will no longer be on our account. She's not a very good friend to me anymore. Idk about Ardnek, but i'm done with her. But i wanted to let you all know she's no longer helping in this story. Now onward to thanking our reviewers! Thanks to: Angel4EverLostInLife, 917brat, Kathy, AB Feta, Whitesman35, Lourdes08! Now i will address Ardnek!

Ardnek: I don't care if you two are not friends but i'm still friends with her.

Niki: I knew u'd say that! But I don't care if u two r friends. Just don't bug me too much about it!

Ardnek: KK! Now, what should we say?

Niki: Enjoy the chapter? Sorry we couldn't update last week but had a bit of a problem with drama.

Ardnek: Yeah, so lets just get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three Rescued

Harry found that he was in a very creepy shop and that his glasses were broke. He held them up to his eyes to see what was inside. Inside were numerous things that just looked plain revolting. He saw jars with what looked like eye balls in them, silvery daggers, and a cupboard that looked really old. But the thing that caught his attention the most was a weird looking hand like thing. He walked over to and barely touched it and the hand clamped down on his. Struggling hard he finally removed the hand. He shook off his fear and started toward the door but someone was coming in. Quickly he hid in the cupboard but left it open just a crack to see what was going on. In walked a man with long silvery blonde hair and behind him was Draco Malfoy.

"Don't touch anything," the man said.

"Yes, father!" Malfoy said.

But Malfoy still looked around non the less. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and greeted Mr. Malfoy.

"I've somethings I need to sell!"

The old man nodded, "What kind of things would that be?"

"Things that might embarrass me if they were found by the ministry, if my house was searched," Mr. Malfoy said with a sneer.

The younger Malfoy found the hand that had grabbed Harry's earlier and was about to touch it but Mr. Malfoy yelled to him. In a flash Malfoy turned to his father.

"I told you not to touch anything!"

Malfoy nodded and joined his father by his side. Mr. Malfoy gave the old man a time to be at his house and left. Soon the old man disappeared and Harry ran out the door. Outside were people who looked revolting, and they were grinning at Harry mischievously. Harry started almost at a run down the road and ran into something very big. He looked up to find Hagrid. He breathed a sigh of relief. Hagrid looked down at him with a disapproving look.

"Harry, what in blue blazes are you doing here?" Hagrid grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and led him down the road.

"I was lost, Hagrid! I used floo powder and didn't know what to do!"

"Floo powder? Who let you use that?" Hagrid asked bewildered.

"The Weasleys! I tried to do as Fred and George did but i guess I did it wrong!" Harry said trying his best to explain.

Hagrid finally let him go and he realized he was in Diagon Alley, "Didn't yeh tell them yeh never done it before?"

"Yeah, but Fred and George tried to show me how to do it. I thought I could do it!" Harry said a little sadly.

Harry suddenly caught sight of a frantic red head man, "Harry!" It was Charley Weasley! "Harry, where were you? Hi, Hagrid!" Charley said as if just noticing Hagrid was there.

"He ended up in Knockturn Alley!" Charley looked worried. "Luckily I was there to get him out of there!"

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll take it from here!" Charley threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. They both waved goodbye to Hagrid. "Harry, I was so worried," Charley said checking Harry over.

"I'm fine!" Harry said waving Charley off. "Really, I'm fine!"

"After I arrived here and we found you weren't here, I knew one of us should of taken you a different way!" Charley said mentally scolding himself.

"Sheesh Charley! I'm fine, not a scratch, but my glasses are broken!" Harry held up his glasses, and Charley pulled out his wand and repaired them. Quickly Harry put his glasses back on.

"Come on, Mom's worried sick!" Charley said as he guided Harry into a very crowded Flourish and Blots.

When Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Harry she gave him one big hug, "Oh, Harry dear! We hoped you only gone one grate too far!" She pulled out a brush and began to brush the soot off of Harry's clothing. Once she was satisfied that it was all gone, she put the brush away. Then they all turned their attention to what appeared to be a book signing. Soon a man with a very bright smile and wavy blonde hair came out. All the women were cheering and clapping. A man came through with a camera snapping pictures of the man. Suddenly the man with blonde hair spotted Harry.

"My god! It's Harry Potter!"

The man with the camera grabbed Harry and threw him in the picture with the blonde man. The blonde guy smiled really big.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when young Harry here came into this shop to purchase my new autobiography Magical Me, he had no idea he would be leaving with my entire work! Free of charge!" The man thrust a pile of books in his arms. The man then started to sign books. Harry walked up to Ginny and handed her the books.

"Here, you can have them! I can buy my own," Harry said.

Ginny smiled up at Harry nicely, "Thanks Harry!"

They walked toward the back of the crowd, and found Draco Malfoy sneering at them, "Bet you enjoyed that didn't you Potter!" Malfoy spat. "The famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book shop without making the front page!"

Harry was about to say something back but felt a hand on his shoulder, "Leave him alone!" It was Charley.

"What's this Potter, got yourself a boyfriend?" Malfoy said with a nasty smile.

Harry blushed madly but felt a surge of anger at the same time. A cane tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and the man with long blonde hair moved Malfoy out of the way. Mr. Malfoy looked over the group in front of him.

"Now, Draco, mustn't be rude," he said in a silky voice. "Lucius Malfoy," he extended his hand to Harry. Harry took it, "fogive me!" He moved Harry's hair back to reveal the scar. "Your scar is legendary. As is the wizard who gave it to you!" Harry tried to pull away but Mr. Malfoy had a good grip on him.

"Let go of him!" Charley almost growled. Mr. Malfoy looked at him and let go of Harry.

"Red hair, freckles, second hand clothing, you must be the Weasleys!" Lucius said with distaste as he picked up a second hand book out of Ginny's cauldron to examine it. Right then Mr. Weasley came up to see what was going on. "Ah, Weasley senior!"

Mr. Weasley looked at Lucius, "Lucius!" Mr. Weasley didn't seem too happy to see Mr. Malfoy.

"Here, take it!" He thrust the book back in Ginny's cauldron, "It's the best your father can give you!"

Mr. Weasley looked about ready to jump the man in front of him, but Hagrid clamped a hand on his shoulder, "Arthur, don't waste yeh time!"

Mr. Malfoy scoffed and walked off. Mr. Weasley looked relieved that Hagrid had stopped him from fighting. He then turned his attention to the group.

"What happened?" he asked wondering what had happened.

"Mr. Malfoy wouldn't let go of Harry, so I told him to let go. Then he insulted us," Charley said with anger. But his seemed more angry with the fact that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't let Harry go.

"It'll be alright, now what do you say we go looking around?" Mr. Weasley said trying to soothe his son.

"Yeah, Harry, you want to go check out the Qudditch shop? I bet they have some pretty nice stuff in there!" Charley said with a bright smile. Harry returned the smile and walked away with Ron and Charley to the shop.

* * *

*Later that day with Charley and Mr. Weasley*

"Charley, can I have a word?" Mr. Weasley asked his second oldest son.

"Sure thing, dad!" Charley walked up to his father and they moved to somewhere no one could hear them. "What's on your mind?"

"Charley, I've noticed you've taken a liking to Harry! You seem very protective of him, though you've only known him for a few weeks. You don't normally act like that, so I was wondering if something was up?" Mr. Weasley asked a little concerned.

Charley looked at his father, "I can't explain it dad! I just feel the need to protect him, like a strange feeling like he's something important to me. A part of me that's been missing, but I don't understand it!"

"Hmm... I think we should tell Dumbledore about this!" Mr. Weasley seemed genuinely concerned.

"Maybe! But what do you think it is? I mean, I can't seem to shake the feeling something's missing when I'm not around Harry," Charley said.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm going to see if he can come right now. You stay here!"

With that Mr. Weasley left to summon Dumbledore. In what seemed like seconds, Mr. Weasley returned with Dumbledore who looked concerned. Charley re-explained what he felt. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking hard.

"Did you feel anything when you first saw Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

Charley thought for a moment then remembered the spark he felt when he saw Harry, "Yes, there was a spark! I know Harry felt it too by the look in his eyes."

Dumbledore had a knowing smile on his face!

* * *

Niki: What you think Ardnek?

Ardnek: Not bad, a little vague on details but not bad.

Niki: You thought I rushed it don't you?

Ardnek: Maybe a smidge!

Niki: Ugh! Well, at least I waited till the third chapter to reveal it! I mean there's plenty of chapters, to go!

Ardnek: Ya think?

Niki: R&R plz!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

hey we are giving this story to hellgirlniki! which is basically niki because ardnek is not availible as much as she used to be! Hellgirlniki will be posting all three chapters in a little bit but thought we'd let u all know that she/I am taking full control of it! Thank you!


End file.
